The Civil War Flower
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Jasper remembers his wife from when he was human. And he finds her again


A Civil War Flower

HEYYY! NEW STORY!

THIS STORY IS ABOUT JASPER ON BELLA AND EDWARDS WEDDING. HE IS THINKING ABOUT THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO HIM WHEN HE WAS HUMAN. AND HIS PAST WILL FIND HIM AGAIN

JASPERS POV

Bella and Edwards wedding was beautiful. Very elegant. All thanks to Alice. When the vows were over we all had a chance to mingle and when I was walking past a white decorative table I saw a beautiful red rose. The leaves where fresh and the thorns were pointy. And it reminded me of my wife. Not Alice. But my first wife that I had when I was human. I took the rose that I was looking at and I started to run deep into the forest. I just kept on running and running until I found a wide river. I sat down on a rock and put my head in my hands. Never have I felt this kind of pain in more than 100 years. I left my one and only true love die when I could have saved her. The only reason why I married Alice was because she was lost and I couldn't help but to help her. She is my friend. Nothing more nothing less.

My first wife's name was Emily. Her eyes were the color of the sky during the day,her hair was long with beautiful glossy curls,and lips as red as blood. When we were both 15 our fathers set and arranged marriage for us. We became good friends and eventually fell in love. She never argued,got mad,or yelled. She was always calm. One week before I left to fight in the Civil War she told me that she was pregnant. At the time we were 17. I was overjoyed and couldn't wait to see my child. I promised her before I left that I would come back safe. But I lied. And that was the last time I saw her. My beautiful Emily Whitlock.

If I was human I would have cried. Hard. But I couldn't. It felt like hours before anyone could find me. Charlisle found me and said

"What's wrong Jasper. Why did you leave?"

I stood up and said calmy "Nothing is wrong. I just needed to thing."

We both started running back to the house and I saw that everyone was gone and it was clean. Charlisle walked in and I came in behind him and closed the door. Emmett was on the couch watching tv and I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Jazz" Asked Rose.

"Nothing. Just alittle tired" I joked

Everyone giggled and smirked.

I got this weird feeling that someone was walking by the house so I turned around and saw some young boy,somewhere around the age of 16,walking about 30 feet away. But he didn't look inside the house. I walked closer to the window alittle and saw the boy more clearly. Light curls and descent structure with red lips. He turned alittle and we both came eye to eye. His eyes were red. He was a vampire.

I felt as though I knew this boy. I got the feeling of confusion from everybody in the house. They all came to the window and looked at the boy as well. I walked to the door and the boy started running and I chased after he did not see or hear me chase after him. The Cullens followed me and were also quiet.

The boy stopped and looked up. On the tree there was a women sitting there.

"Mother? I went my this house about one minute ago and there was this man that was looked very familiar. He was a vampire too"

The beautiful women came down from the tree and walked over to the boy. She looked too familiar. Who was she?

"William, it was probably no one. Don't worry." She said.

A second later the boy was grabbing me by the neck and holding me down. The Cullen's snarled.

"Who are you?"Asked the women. She looked deep into my eyes. She had the same eyes like Emily's.

"Emily?"I asked. She looked at me confused.

"how do you know my name?" She asked. Emily was alive. My sweet wife was alive.

"Do you not remember me?" I said. She looked at me confused but then her expression loosend and she smiled.

"Jasper!" Emily yelled. She jumped on me and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"You lied to me" She said.

"I know"

We broke off the hug and she smiled her famous smile.

"William,come here please" Emily asked. William came over and looked at me.

"Yes mother?"He asked.

"Mother?"I asked.

She smiled and said"Yes,I am his mother. And you Jasper are his father."

I hugged William and then someone screamed "Can someone explain to me what the hell his going on?"

I let go off William and saw Alice furious.

"What the hell Jasper? Who is this?" She demanded.

"Alice,this was my wife from when I was human and this is my son William" I said.

"I thought you were married to me?" She said.

"Alice I love you but I only love you as a friend or a sister." I said. What have I done? I probably broke her heart.

"We are getting a divorce" Alice yelled and ran off.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock" Emily said. I turned around and she was looking at her feet shyly.

I walked over to her and put my finger under her chin and rose her head to that she was looking at me.

"And I love you Emily Whitlock" I said. And then we kissed our first his in over a 100 years.


End file.
